Christmas Wish: Amy's Christmas
by Knight of Balinor
Summary: Amy held the small glass orb to the light. It was tradition for the last ornament to remain in its box until she and her mom were home together. Will Amy's mom come home? Or will poor Amy spend Christmas Eve alone?


DISCAIMER: I own nothing! Nada! Ok? So don't sue me.

Amy held the small glass orb to the light. It was tradition for the last ornament to remain in its box until she and her mom were home together. Sadly the small ball had stayed in its box for most of Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and it was not looking like it would hang on the evergreen branches with the others. Her mom was spending another Christmas in the hospital.

_Christmas ain't the same... _

_(Oh, girl) _

_Christmas ain't the same without you... _

_Waiting for the day I see you again _

Sighing Amy fingered the images that were painted on the orb. It was something her dad had made for her, a beautiful painting of her and her mother. Tucking the ball in it box she sat down on the floor staring at the small tree. To sighing once more, Amy stood and left the ball on floor in its box where it had been for the past ten years.

_It's Christmas night _

_I'm by the fireside _

_Wishing that you and I _

_Could share our love one last time _

_And baby, I need you near me _

_Right here with me for eternity (oh oh) _

The fire roared as Amy lay on the floor. Even at 18 she still lay by the fireplace, at first hoping to see Santa, now hoping to see her mom. Ten years, had it been that long since she had a Christmas with a family? Amy shook her head and stood and went to the door. She had places to stop by.

_Exchanging gifts of warmth and tenderness _

_Holding you close is my Christmas wish!_

Amy waved good-bye to Mina. She had finished dropping off all the presents to her friends. They had all offered to 'adopt' her, but like ever year she shook her had trotted home hoping that her mom would be there.

_Christmas ain't the same without you _

_It just doesn't feel like it used to _

_Waiting for the day I'll see you again ('til I see you) _

_I hold my breath and pray to the stars for you 'til then_

Amy wondered what would happen to her mom if one day she never came home. How long would it be before her mom noticed? What if she died in battle? What if? New thoughts entered Amy's mind and wondered what she would do if her mom never came home one day.

_Baby I, made some mistakes that I _

_Really regret inside (why can't we get one last chance?) _

_Aww... I loved you girl _

_With all of my heart! _

_Right from the start _

_Thought we'd never part (oh no)_

Grinning Amy ran home, an idea running around in her head, a very good idea. Once home her tore down the all the trimmings and decorations. She placed everything in to the pick-up; even the uncooked dinner and drove to the hospital. If her mom could not be home for Christmas, Christmas would have to go to her. It was midnight her mom's shift would be over at seven, that gave her seven hours to prepare a good breakfast, and decorate her mom's office.

_Remembering your touch and your eternal bliss _

_That is my only Christmas wish! _

Amy set the last box down; the small glass ball was waiting for her mom to be done of after ten years on the bench it would be on the tree. The office was now full of Christmas decorations and trimmings. A breakfast was set out on the desk and Amy sat grinning as the clock flashed 7:05 and the door opened.

_Christmas ain't the same without you _

_It just doesn't feel like it used to _

_Waiting for the day I'll see you again ('til I see you) _

_I hold my breath and pray to the stars for you 'til then_

Dr. Mizuno walked down the halls. Her mind was no longer on her work. It was back home where her daughter was most likely just waking up to an empty house. It pained her to then she had not spend Christmas with her daughter in the last ten years.

_Christmas ain't the same without you _

_It just doesn't feel like it used to _

_Waiting for the day I'll see you again ('til I see you) _

_I hold my breath and pray to the stars for you 'til then_

Dr. Mizuno knew Amy's other job. She knew her daughter was Sailor Mercury, the scout of wisdom. Sighing she knew very well the Christmas ten year ago could be her last Christmas. Dr. Mizuno rubbed her tearing eyes and opened the door to her office. On thought on her mind, retirement, she had more than enough money to take care of Amy and her for the rest of their lives. It was time to take on a new job, motherhood.

_(Oh no no no) _

_I hold my breath and pray to the stars for you 'til then _

_(Oh no!) _

_Christmas ain't the same without you... _

_The same..._

"AMY!" Dr, Mizuno almost fainted at the sight of her daughter in her office. Then did faint after seeing the decorations and breakfast.

"Merry Christmas!" Amy grinned. "Wake up! Pancakes are getting cold!"

Amy laughed as her mom stood up mumbling about genetics, romance and Amy's father.

"Mom, before we eat…" Amy held up the glass orb.

_Christmas ain't the same without you _

_It just doesn't feel like it used to _

_Waiting for the day I'll see you again ('til I see you) _

_I hold my breath and pray to the stars for you 'til then_

The glass orb hung over the mother and the daughter. As the mother told her daughter that from now on thing were going to be different. From now on she was going to be home, this time the promise was kept.

_Christmas ain't the same without you _

_It just doesn't feel like it used to _

_Waiting for the day I'll see you again ('til I see you) _

_I hold my breath and pray to the stars for you 'til then_

AN: I was going to have Amy die, but I was like that would be so sad. So Amy lives and the live happy ever after. So what do you think? I really like this song, but than again I like any Christmas song, except Santa Baby.


End file.
